1. Technical Field.
This application relates to computer vision and, in particular, to object recognition or detection.
2. Related Art.
Social network use has expanded dramatically in recent years, with social networking services such as Facebook® (a registered trademark of Facebook, Inc. of Menlo Park, Calif.) boasting more than a billion users. Social networking services facilitate users posting text and images that may be viewed by others. Posted text and images may remain available for viewing and are often not removed. Accordingly, the amount of posted text may grow over time, and the number of posted images may increase over time.